Jelly Lab
.]] The Jelly Lab was a setting featured in Minion Rush that is inspired by the Minions producing jam and jelly in Despicable Me 2, and it was introduced in July 30th, 2014 as version 2.0.1 and had been the main feature of the game. Players have to collect the required number (instead of skipping by spending tokens) of fruits in order to move to the next area, receiving certain prizes, or gain higher multiplier. It is, unfortunately, removed in version 6.0.0 in late 2018. Appearance The Jelly Lab is similar to Gru's Lab, and all locations in the game is included in this "lab". There are many level and Jelly Machines which the player's minion can stand on, and when clicking into either one of level, the player can see which task need to be done in that level and start running. As of version 2.0.1 since July 30th, 2014, the update brings a new home base, Jelly Lab, at the beginning of the game, which allowed player to collect fruits from 8 locations to create the tastiest Jelly ever. However, in comparison to previous versions, collecting three Bapples as part of the daily events in exchange for Silver Prize Pod no longer exists in the game, and is replaced by currently receiving Tokens and other prizes for each day played in a row. Players are also no longer run through different locations in one run, nor can they play a run freely without being tasked to do so in the Jelly Lab's levels. Locations also must now be unlocked by collecting the needed amount of fruits per location in the Jelly Lab, instead of being unlocked by simply playing the game or purchasing them. The Pyramids is the last location unlocked in the entire game (it is unlocked on level 235) in this update. Missions by Gru, Dr. Nefario and the girls (Margo, Edith and Agnes), which formerly boosts the multipliers, no longer exist in the game, as they are replaced by the Jelly Lab levels. This also means that power-ups are now forcing the player to purchase in order to proceed. Players can also no longer skip missions by paying a certain amount of tokens, nor can Jelly Lab levels be skipped. Lots of locations have been upgraded to feature new types of obstacles and traps, such as the effects of the Fart Gun done by Minions has been strengthened to blind the player completely for a few seconds when the gas is passed through. The game also speeds up much faster throughout runs than before, making some Jelly Lab tasks rather difficult. Finally, bosses will never spawn during runs unless a mission's objective in the Jelly Lab involves one. As of update 3.6.0, there is an extra bonus activity called Jelly Jobs; the player needs to reach level 50 to participate. List of Levels As to the list of Jelly Lab levels, see here. Trivia *There are 14 kinds of fruit of Jelly Lab, and the most common fruit is apple (6 machines) while the most infrequent fruit is cherry (2 machines). Navigation Category:Minion Rush Locations Category:Minion Rush Modes